Barney
Barney is a Dilophosaurus ''who appears in ''Dinosaur Island Revival. '' History '''Dinosaur Island Revival' A Happy Ending Behemoth's injuries from the T-rex attack are beginning to take there toll as he collapses from infection. The herd is forced to leave Behemoth behind. Quickly, Silas, his mate Vickie and his son Barney begin to eat Behemoth. On The Move Barney and his parents have migrated to the North side of Dinosaur Island. Although Silas is not seen at first. Barney sleeps in Silas's sleeping spot while he is gone. Silas then returns with a meal, a dead Pachycephalasaurus. They all then eats with the rest of his family. A New Threat Barney gets to relax as Silas and Vickie prepare to have a laid egg.It then ends on a cliff hanger as Grey-Fang attacks Barney's family. Brawl Everyone escapes form Grey-Fang unscathed except for Silas. Anarchy Barney and his family are all running away from the fire however Silas gets crushed by a branch. The rest of his family escapes though. Ash and Bones Vicky and Barney are trying to live without Silas. Barney becomes tired. Vickie stays right beside Barney. However a Criolophasaurus attacks and injures Vickie. Slaughter Vickie is still recovering from the Criolophasaurus attack. However the Criolophasaurus is back and attacks Vickie again. However this time Silas is to the rescue and defeats the Criolphasaurus. The pack is reunited once again 5 Long Years Barney appears with his family now fully grown. Family The Criolophasaurus is back to and Silas again fends him off. However is hurt even worse then last time. She is still alive. Let the Games Begin Barney is trying to deal with her mother Vickie's bite becoming infected and she is struggling to survive. End of an Era Sawtooth is trying to kill Vickie due to her infection. Barney tries to stop Sawtooth but fails and gets thrown away. Barney gets back up to see his parents dying. Silas then tells Barney to take his sister and himself away. He then takes his younger sister and runs away from Sawtooth. Barney and his sister will carry on the linage of Silas and Vickie. The Next Generation Barney and his baby sister Ella have found a new home. Ella is much more curious then Barney and eats a bunch of ants. However when a ceratopsian arrives Barney moves Ella away. Ice Cold Barney and Ella migrated during the cold to avoid Sawtooth. Ella is also introduced to snow for the first time in her life. She plays in it. However Sawtooth arrives and Ella has to hide in a hole. Sawtooth then attacks and nearly kills Barney. However Barney is saved by Hunter who fights off Sawtooth. Barney then finds Ella and they carry on. Appearances Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se2 Ep1 * DIR Se2 Ep3 * DIR Se2 Ep4 * DIR Se2 Ep7 * DIR Se2 Ep8 * DIR Se2 Ep10 * DIR Se3 Ep3 * DIR Se3 Ep5 * DIR Se3 Ep6 * DIR Se3 Ep7 * DIR Se3 Ep10 * DIR Se3 Ep13 Relations Family Silas Being Barneys father Silas obviously has a good relationship with Barney he is barneys main inspiration and is what Barney wants to become one day Vicky Vickey is Barneys favorite parent he has a very close bond with her and mainly stays around her for protection Community Perspective (TBA) Trivia (TBA) Category:DI Revival Characters Category:DI Revival